Indirectas
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Colección '5 Drabbles más Bonus Track': Finn no es bueno con las indirectas, más aún cuando las indirectas vienen de parte de Puck. Puck/Finn, No Slash, Rated T.


**'_Indirectas' _(Puck/Finn – Glee)

* * *

**

'_Tengo frío'_

Finn miró fijamente a Puck luego de oír ese último comentario.

Sólo a alguien como Noah se le ocurriría salir a estas horas con tan sólo una musculosa blanca.

Puck hablaba en serio; sus vellos visibles apenas por la luz del farol sobre ellos estaban erizados.

Pero no era que Finn estuviese admirando los musculados brazos de su amigo.

Eso sería gay. Finn no era gay. Mucho menos Puck.

Finn suspiró mientras se sacaba su abrigo, entregándoselo a Noah.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno, quien aceptó cabizbajo la prenda del mayor.

Puck se veía realmente bien con la musculosa negra y la chaqueta de cuero negra, aún si ya no podían verse sus brazos.

Afortunadamente ese comentario no salió de su cabeza o Noah le hubiese golpeado ahí mismo.

Puck no toleraba los comentarios gays. Finn estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

'_¿Qué tal me veo?'_

¿Cómo era posible responder una pregunta así sin sonar gay?

Si decía que sí, de seguro le molestaría hasta que tuviera que irse a su dichosa cita, de la cual había presumido toda la semana.

Claro, tener una cita con una chica que no sea parte del instituto es un acontecimiento importante, además de inusual.

Puck era uno de los pocos afortunados en tener no su primera sino ya su quinta cita en dichas condiciones.

Todas habían terminado igual; una habitación en un motel, una botella de algún licor fuerte y algún cigarro en ocasiones.

Si decía que no, se molestaría y buscaría otra ropa que ponerse. Y además se perdería los pormenores de la velada.

Buscaría algo más porque, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, la opinión de Finn le era importante.

Finn era el único que conocía algo más a Puck. Bastante más que el resto, pero aún así había un mundo completo dentro de ese moreno que le era completamente desconocido.

Y vaya que Finn quería adentrarse en lo desconocido. No en un sentido gay, sino en la experiencia; la vida en crudo.

La verdad sí se veía bien. Dios, decir bien es demasiado simple.

Estaba perfecto. Parecía estar emitiendo una luz propia.

Seductor mohicano. Mirada salvaje y animal. Recién afeitado.

Camisa roja. El primer y el último botón sueltos. Jeans oscuros. Zapatillas negras.

Collar de plata al cuello. Sugerente olor a perfume varonil. Aura tranquila.

Sí, perfecto era lo único que podía decir Finn.

O al menos intentarlo; estaba a punto de babear y Noah lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Un leve sonrojo llegó a las mejillas del mayor al percatarse del incómodo momento. Giró la cabeza para evitar mirarle, y dijo lo que debía decir.

"S-Sí… Te ves bien, Puck."

* * *

'_Alguien está celoso'_

¿Celos? ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Finn Hudson, celoso?

¿Por qué debería de tener celos?

Noah Puckerman era guapo. Un ardiente semental. Toda la escuela lo sabía.

Muchas chicas soñaban con estar con él. La mayoría cumplía ese sueño en menos de una semana.

Incluso se rumoreaba que algunos chicos tenían cierto interés en él. La forma en como trataba a Kurt Hummel evitaba que cualquiera admitiera haber dicho algo así.

Puck no podría estar jamás con un chico. Primero preferiría morir.

Finn lo consideraba un chico interesante. Tenía su atractivo, eso era indudable.

Las chicas comentaban impúdicamente cómo las trataba en la cama.

Claro que las palabras nunca superan a los hechos. Hudson lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que toda su reputación se iría a la basura si admitía que se sentía atraído por saber cómo era su amigo en la cama, junto con él mismo, y eso último literalmente.

¿Pero de ahí a hablar derechamente de celos?

Sentirse curioso no es tener celos. Querer algo que mucha gente puede tener pero tú no, no es tener celos. Querer acostarte con tu mejor amigo no es tener celos.

Finn tendría celos si viera a Puck con una chica con la cual pudiera tener algo estable. Tendría celos si Noah le dijera que ha conocido a una chica que lo hiciera feliz no sólo en la cama sino fuera de ella.

Pero Finn sabía que, por lo menos hasta terminar la secundaria, eso no iba a pasar. Podía respirar tranquilo.

Además, Finn ya era alguien especial para Puck.

Puck siempre ha depositado su confianza en Hudson, y éste siempre ha sabido responder con un silencio de tumba. Lo mismo ha hecho Finn con Puck.

Y aunque a veces comenta lo que no debe, Noah sabe perfectamente lo que los demás tienen derecho a saber y lo que no.

Finn es especial para Puck. Aún cuando nunca se lo diga, lo sabe.

¿Celoso él? Las chicas están celosas de Finn.

Nadie podrá conocerlo como lo conoce él. Al menos fuera de la cama.

"Claro que no; el mundo no gira en torno a ti, Puck, ¿lo sabías?"

Noah sonríe; Finn aún no sabe mentir.

* * *

'_¿Disfrutando la vista?'_

Puck no tenía complejo en mostrar su cuerpo en frente de todos.

Se paseaba desnudo en las duchas sin pudor alguno.

Casi nadie se detenía a mirarlo, salvo contadas excepciones y en algunos casos.

Finn era la excepción; no había día que no posara un par de veces sus ojos el en bien formado cuerpo de su amigo.

Parecía que un artista griego hubiera esculpido personalmente a Puck.

Cada musculo estaba en su lugar. Nada estaba exagerado o debilitado. Todo en él era perfecto.

Finn no era tan desinhibido como Puck.

Siempre caminaba derecho a ducharse, y no se sacaba la toalla de la cintura hasta que estuviera bien instalado y seguro de que nadie le mirara.

Era algo tímido cuando se trataba de su cuerpo. Pero no tenía mayor problema en mirar constantemente el cuerpo de Noah.

Eso siempre y cuando no desviara la mirada hacia abajo.

Cuando Finn miraba abajo, no podía evitar ponerse rojo por varios motivos.

Cuando lo hacía, se vestía y se marchaba rápido alegando que tenía que ensayar para el club.

Sin embargo, sus pasos lo encaminaban a los baños. Allí se quedaba varios minutos.

Nadie se preguntaba el porqué. A nadie le interesaba realmente.

Finn realmente disfrutaba la vista, aunque a veces miraba demasiado.

Pero no era nada que unos minutos en el baño mientras nadie observaba no pudieran arreglar.

* * *

'_¿Me quieres comer que me miras tanto?'_

Siempre que Puck se plantaba frente a Finn con esa pregunta. Finn tenía que morderse los labios con fuerza.

Noah preguntaba eso luego de terminadas las practicas en los días calurosos, cuando el entrenador los obligaba a quedarse más tiempo.

Puck le molestaba con esa pregunta después de haberse duchado, cuando el calor regresaba a sus cuerpos luego de un breve receso con el agua fresca de las regaderas.

Finn se mordía los labios porque sabía que de no hacerlo tomaría a Puck con fuerza, lo empujaría hacia la pared y lo besaría, víctima de la calentura y la pasión.

Procedería luego a arrancarle cada prenda que se le pusiera en el camino, sin dejar de besarlo, aún si significara arruinar una camiseta de marca.

Pagaría encantado cualquier precio con tal de tenerlo desnudo frente a el.

Una vez sin la tela oprimiéndolos, comenzarían el juego de manos. Sin pudor, sin miedo.

Libertad para tocar, apretar, morder y lamer cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Cualquier parte.

Uno de los dos acabaría cediendo ante el otro, quien de a poco lo prepararía para el siguiente paso.

Cuando Finn aún tiene el cabello mojado mientras imaginaba la escena, él cede.

Cuando el cabello Finn ya está completamente seco, es Puck quien cede.

Dedo entra, dedo sale. Entran dos, salen dos. Los gemidos y ruegos desesperados hacen que un tercero no haga falta.

Luego de eso las imágenes se hacen borrosas, y Finn empieza a sudar y a temblar.

Al menos eso ve Noah, quien lo trae de vuelta a la realidad cada vez que le sucede eso.

"Finn, ya vámonos. Muero de hambre."

Cuando Puck le hace esa pregunta, Finn debe volver a bañarse en su casa.

* * *

'_Bésame'_

Finn se da vuelta. Sus ojos grandes como platos miran detenidamente a Noah.

"¿Disculpa?" Se lleva un dedo al oído. No hay cera, pero está seguro de que escuchó mal.

"Bésame," repite impaciente el otro.

"¿Estás loco?" El color sube a sus mejillas, y la mirada seductora de Puck no hace sino enrojecerle aún más.

"Nunca he hablado más enserio en toda mi vida."

"Yo… Yo…" Finn comienza a sudar. No sabe qué decir, ni cómo zafarse de la situación.

"No me digas que no quieres," le reprocha. "Lo veo en tus ojos. Te mueres por hacerlo."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero besarte?"

Su respuesta envía una descarga hasta tu última vertebra.

"Me deseas, Hudson. Desde hace mucho. Lo sé."

El mayor niega con la cabeza. Puck se ríe.

"Estás loco."

"Sabes que es así, Finn, ¿o acaso crees que no noto tus deseos con todas las indirectas que te envío?"

"¿Q-Qué indirectas?" Lo miras con miedo. Has caído redondo en su juego.

Eres una pequeña mosca indefensa y atrapada, a punto de ser devorada por la araña.

"No te hagas el tonto, Hudson. Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando." Un paso más cerca.

"Noah… Yo…" Un paso más lejos.

"Noah, nada." Dos pasos más cerca.

Acerca su rostro.

Finn acerca el suyo.

Los labios finalmente se encuentran.

Ninguno quiere separarse.

Pasan los segundos. Los minutos. Las horas quizás.

Finn perdió toda noción del tiempo cuando besó a Noah por primera vez.

Noah separa sus labios con cuidado luego de un tiempo prudente.

Finn está completamente rojo. Rojo y boquiabierto.

"N-Noah… Y-Yo-" Pone un dedo sobre los labios del mayor. Finn siente el olor a colonia que proviene de éste.

"Tú y yo. Esta noche. Mi casa." Dice antes de girarse e irse.

"Cl-Claro… Ahí estaré."

* * *

_¿Qué tal todos? !Después del bloqueo de escritor más épico de la historia, Talo regresa a FF, y a un nuevo fandom!_

_Me molestó no ver fics en español de Puck y Finn... !Esos dos se llevan algo, gente, es cosa de escarbar un poquito!_

_Pero bueno, con gritar no hago mucho, así que dejo estos Drabbles (y un Bonus Track) para todo/a fanático/a de esta pareja tan poco explotada._

_Si quieren más historias de Glee, no duden en pedirlas! **¡Y Glee no pertenece... Bueno, no todavía!**  
_

_Talo se va.  
_


End file.
